neon_city_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Wishing Well
Thadeus "Thad" Sainthill, better known by his super-alias Wishing Well, is a superhuman with Coin Manipulation, allowing him command over coins of all shapes, sizes, and currency, with powers ranging from creating coin constructs to forming devastating torrents. Appearance Thad is a 25 year old, former Neon City vagrant, of African-American descent. He has a height of 5'9 and he has a very athletic build. He sports a mild afro, which he has an extremely difficult time grooming,underneath his helmet and deep green eyes. His current super-hero attire consists of a mechanical, full silver armor with gold spike-like details on his chest and arms, and gloves, in addition to copper accents on the legs. He also sports a gold mouth guard. His costume took inspiration from when he would watch episodes of Kamen Rider when he was a small child. With his natural abundance of wealth, he was able to have his costume turned into a simple gold watch to allow simple transformation. Personality Before taking a step into the super-hero spotlight, he was a humble vagrant, polite as can be to all people, to both hobos and regular working citizens. He always felt it wrong to impose upon others, for he never wanted to drag others down with him, or be a burden. He rarely begged and rather patiently picked up spare change on the street. He also felt somewhat spiteful towards those who worked, believing they were nothing but slaves to the Mega Corporation Xenon. After acquiring his powers, he felt more emboldened and responsible. He wanted to make a difference. Although his power have great potential, he doesn't let it get to his head. He is a very level-headed individual but he hasn't the best self esteem, especially after an emasculating and embarrassing fight with Captain McGoFuckYourself when he was just a rookie. He can be extremely timid and reluctant, especially after pushing the right buttons. However, despite all of his modesty and timidness, he has a breaking point in which he stops taking all shit around him. He may be seem to follow the quiet pushover stereotype, but in actuality, he's a very tolerant person, able to take on the worst of any person, except Mazemaster. Fuck that guy. He fights for his friends' sake as well as his contempt for Xenon. He also has a personal agenda to look for a mysterious villain that potentially killed him during a patrol. Anything regarding that topic is given his full attention and malice. He is also a notorious sexual deviant with a habit of sharing his deep dark fantasies, whenever he get's too much to drink. Overall, he's one of the more friendly and tolerable figures in Neon City. Origin Thadeus Sainthill was born into a regular African-American household, as the middle child, in a large urban city somewhere in the East Coast of the U.S. After hearing about the potential successful business ventures that could be made in Neon City, he, at the age of six, his parents, and his two younger brothers set off for the Gulf of Mexico. At his new school, he was always a quiet kid and kept to himself. The kids in these schools all felt like bad company. After a year there, his family fell into a crippling dept thanks to a failed business venture, to the Mega Corporation, Xenon. He continued life as normally as he could, for the next thirteen years of his life, until he came home one faithful day to his parents and siblings all dead in their small rundown shack of a home, with a note signed off by the notorious Augmenauts, who he knew was a small faction of Xenon. His blood was boiling. Believing there was absolutely no way he could justify this crime he took to the streets to become a vagrant. He wasn't going to become a slave to this society. As a hobo Thad kept to himself and remained a humble person. He resented and pitied anyone who had a job under Xenon, wondering how they could be so ignorant. He never asked begged for change having put himself in this condition. He merely picked up whatever spare change he could find. He had a penchant for finding spare change anywhere. His convenient skill coined him the nickname "Dimestore" around the streets he frequently walked through. During his time as a vagrant he got into a wrestling league for Hobos that was being hosted in the bad part of the Entertainment District. He easily won his way to Championship Lightweight thanks to his amount of pent up anger. Once his name got around, it attracted some unwanted attention. After one of his matches, Thad had retreated to his usual alleyway to rest for the night, but was ambushed by none other than the Augmenauts. They rounded him up into a van to be taken to a lab in the far side of the Xenon district, as he seethed with anger and contempt. Once in the lab, he was dropped into a large Sphere-shaped room along with everything he was carrying, which was a small backpack filled to the brim with pocket change, as the scientists hid in their small room watching from afar. A super magnet of some design was activated and Thad was raised from off the ground, along with his wealth of coins, and pulled near-apart by the forces produced by the sphere. Supposedly it was some kind of underground Xenon experiment to produce more superhumans. After the experiment, he was presumed dead due to severe stress to his body. He was dishonorably dumped in the Neon City dump. Surprisingly enough he awoke the next dazed and confused. He stumbled out of the dump smelling the worse he had ever been. After some time he continued his slow life, thinking he'd never get back at the those irritating Xenon folk. As days turned to months he would notice his knack for finding coins was getting to a disturbing level. He would find all sorts of coins in all corners, nooks and cranny's. Eventually he would come to the realization that these coins were following him everywhere he went. After a few days of concentrating and practicing, he got a good control over the coins and could manipulate them by will. With these new found powers, he raided a typical Augmenaut weapons factory as thanks for his new abilities. He thoroughly made sure to have the factory decommissioned before going about his day. Feeling even more empowered he set off to do more good hoping to make a difference in the society he once rejected. Early in his hero career he was attending a public Anti-Xenon demonstration and in the heat of the protest he was ambushed, overpowered and beaten by a group of Buffers who broke also up the protest. They were repelled away by the Psionic Power of Charles Maxwell who brought him in to be indicted into the organization, Aegis, along with Sly, Needle Fencer, Hell Wolf, and Northboom. After his joining of the team, he adopted the alias "Wishing Well" and fought along side his comrades to defeat whatever evil or injustice plagued their part of the city. __FORCETOC__ GalleryCategory:Teamlinked